Generator Rex and the Highschool of the Dead!
by Rexfan1333
Summary: HOTD/GR crossover! Rex is transported into the HOTD universe, The gang is up for a big surprise! Rated T! R&R.


Generator Rex and the Highschool of the Dead!

Chapter 1

**Another dimension and the Apocalypses (Prologue)**

Rex, Six and Bobo were fighting off an EVO wolf in the mountains, Rex was not having a very easy time with the EVO monster.

"OW!" Rex grunted in pain from the strong impact. This EVO was strong and roared at the EVO agent.

"Gross! How about a breath mint?" Rex suggested jokingly, Rex then activated Nunchuck arms and created a powerful energy pulse at the wolf EVO and sent it flying.

"Cure it, Rex!" Six yelled.

"Got it!" Rex yelled as he activated his Boogie Pack and flew at the EVO and cured it back to its original form. The small wolf ran into the woods and was gone.

"That was easy!" Rex said with a cocky grin on his face.

... _Providence, The Keep_

Rex was walking around in the keep as he came back from a mission, minding his own business. It was just a ordinary day in the organization Providence, Providence was an organization that was created to protect the world from mutated beast called EVO, short for Exponentially Variegated Organism which are created by small machines called nanites. Rex was also one of them, but he was different form them because of his ability to control his nanites and grow astonishing machines out of every body part of himself. Rex began to think.

"So bored!" Rex said under his breath, it was always boring in Providence HQ. Mostly fighting EVOs and hanging with Noah and Bobo were fun, but it was just so boring when it comes staying in his room or just getting lectures in the briefing room. Rex was now outside of the bass chilling.

"It sure is a nice day." Rex complemented. It sure was a nice looking day, but then he saw something that shocked him.

"W-What's that?" Rex said as a white light appeared out of nowhere, he then opened into some kind of portal. Rex eyes went wide.

"What the hell is that?" Rex asked himself, he then walked up slowly to the portal. He didn't know why, but he just had to see what it was.

"**REX!**" A deep voice yelled. Rex jumped and fell on his bottom.

"W-Who's there?" Rex yelled "Answer me!"

"**I mean you no harm, Rex.**" The voice said "**I need your help, you must go to another dimension.**"

"Huh?" Rex asked confused by what she was talking about.

"**You must save them, you are there only hope!**" The voice said "**Now go!**"

Rex was still a little uncertain by what the voice was talking was too sudden, then he got back up his feet and took a step to the portal.

'_I guess I have no choice..._' Rex thought, he then looked over to the bass '_I'll be back home soon..._'

Rex then jumped into the portal and was falling through the vortex. Rex eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rex screamed as he fell into the endless abyss.

... The new universe

Rex was now unconscious, as he opened his eyes to see everything blurry in front of him. His vision then came back to see he was standing in front of...

"ZOMBIES?" Rex yelled shocked, his face then showed a huge grin "AWESOME!"

But then his fan boy moment was short lived when the zombies were limping toward him with hungry looks in their undead eyes. Rex then activated his BFS ready to fight.

"Okay, Zombie punks!" Rex yelled pridefully "LETS DANCE!"

Rex then charged at them and sliced them into pieces and was kicking but. Rex was having the time of his life right now.

"Freaking awesome!" Rex yelled as he used his Smack Hands and punched them out, a zombie then came at him ready to bite him, but Rex smashed it down hard with his Smack Hand.

"Sorry, but I'm off the menu!" Rex said tauntingly to the undead being, but then he heard a loud scream in the distance.

"AHHHHHH!" Someone yelled, the voice was also feminine. Rex head turned to a school near where he was. Rex then activated his Boogie Pack and flew to the destination of the scream. Rex then appeared in front of the girl and took out a undead being, Rex looked at it closely at what it was warring. His eyes went wide.

'_I-It's a student?_' Rex yelled in his mind at what he saw, the zombie wore a school uniform. What the hell was going on. He then turned to face the damsel. She looked about Rex's age and had long light brown hair, brown/ orange eyes, she also wore the female school uniform that was a long sleeved, button up school shirt, with a black bow tie, short green plated skirt, long black stockings and white school shoes, He also noticed that she had a rather huge pair of breasts for her age. Rex blushed.

'_Those things are huge!_' Rex yelled in his mind, he shook his head and held his hand toward the girl.

"Are you okay?" Rex asked, the girl took his hand and with that he pulled her back up her feet.

"Yes." She bowed "Thank you..."

"I-It's no problem..." Rex said happily and looked around his surroundings "Were am I?"

"Japan..." The girl told the teenager, Rex eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"J-JAPAN! What the hell?" Rex said shocked, but then two boys came into the picture, they were also about Rex's age, the other had sliver hair with brown eyes while the other boy had raven black and also had brown eyes, they both wore the school uniform that was a black jacket and pants.

"Rei! You alright?" A boy with short dark silver hair, and wore a black jacket and pants and carried a bat asked in a panic tone of voice. The girl named Rei smiled at him.

"Hisashi! You're alright!" Rei said happily, Hisashi and the other boy turned to look at Rex.

"Who are you?" Hisashi asked the teenage EVO boy.

"Rex, I'm just here to help!" Rex said as he kicked and punched more zombified students. Then the boy with the spiky black hair who also wore a black jacket and pants spoke.

"We gotta get outta here!" The boy yelled as he pointed to the direction "This way! Hurry!"

And with that Rex and the trio ran to their next destination, while running Rex looked to see the whole place and other students surrounded by undead beings.

"W-What is all this?" Rex said to himself shocked at what he was seeing. This was to much like his world. He then activated the Boogie Pack.

"What the hell?" Hisashi said shocked at what he saw happened in front of him, Rei and spiky haired boy were to shocked to say anything.

"Lets fly!" Rex yelled as he flew in the air and landed on the ground, Rex saw them come toward him and then he saw a few terrorfied students.

"I'm coming!" Rex yelled to them. Rex activated his BFS again and activated the chain saw and sliced them all into two. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.

"W-What is he?" Hisashi said while looking at the EVO boy taking them on.

"I have no idea..."

Rex took all of them out and didn't hesitate to kill them, he did felt sympathy for them. They were human once...

"Follow me!" Rex yelled for the students, the students were a little shocked but followed anyway.

... _School roof_

Rex and everyone were now on the school roof, Rex sat on the floor tired from fighting them. Then he saw one of the students came up to him,.

"Thank you so much for saving us..." The girl thanked.

"No problem...it's what I do..." Rex said happily, Rei then came back with some bottles of water and gave everyone some. Later Rex was told that the school was called Fujimi Academy, a Private school and that it was in an outbreak. Rex then thought about what the voice said to him.

'_Only hope...I have to protect these students..._' Rex thought as he looked at the sky '_And get them outta here..._'

**To be continued **

**

* * *

I hope this was alright! If you have any ideas let me know! Please read and review!  
**


End file.
